


Sidewalk Offerings

by J93



Series: RWBY Fics: Blake x Ruby [Ladybug] [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: A young girl sits alone, and a much younger girl joins her.





	Sidewalk Offerings

“Wanna coookee?”

Those were the first words anyone had said to her in weeks.

A younger girl than her, in a red short and t-shirt, stood above her. Her hair was short and black but her big, curious silver eyes. They were what Blake couldn’t take her lidded eyes off.

She took another bite from her big giant cookie. Blake mouth salivated, chocolate chip. She sucked in her bottom lip and tried looking away but the taste was too good to turn down.

The girl broke a sizable piece off and lent her hand out to Blake. Blake tried not to snatch. Her parents told her never to snatch. But they weren’t here no more, so Blake snatched it. Gently. She leaned back, taking her time with tiny bites. She could never remember the last time she eat anything this fresh and solid. With her first swallow, her eyes watered.

“Th-thank… you…” she cried.

The silver eyed girl continued eating the remains of her snack. “My name is… Ruubbyy Roossse.” She said with her mouth still full. “Wats yur name?”

“ _RUBY!!_ ”

A tall man hurriedly ran toward Ruby and hoisted her up. She caught a fright but went away instantly upon seeing the man's face.

“Uncle QWOOW!” she wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked relieved and patted her back.

His gaze fell to Blake and his smile dropped.

He pulled Ruby back and made her look at his stern face. “What did I tell you about wondering off?” he wagged his finger at her.

Ruby looked down, ashamed. “Nott to go anywere without telling Uncle Qwoow were I go.”

“Precisely.” He looked back at Blake then back at Ruby. “You scared me half to death, kid. For a minute I thought a stranger or something worse a kidnapped you.”

Ruby looked sad. “I’m torry Uncle Qwoow.” She sniffed and looked down again, her cheeks becoming red.

“Hey!” he rubbed her cheek. “Just don’t do it again, alright?” She nodded. He smiled back. “Come on. Yang and the others are waiting for us at the park. Let’s not keep them waiting.”

The uncle began to walk away. Ruby, still in his arms, looked over his shoulder and back to the lone girl by the sidewalk of a candy store. She was still taking her time with every bite, every chew and falling back in bliss with each swallow.

Blake watched Ruby and her uncle stroll away. She did remember to thank Ruby’s kindness and waved at the young girl with silver eyes. Her parents had taught her that much.

Ruby tugged at his collar. “Wait Uncle Qwoow! Wait!”

Blake caught at the right time Ruby being put back down on her feet and talking with her uncle. She could not hear what was being said but it seemed ‘Uncle Qwoow’ was between a rock and a hard place. He dug into his pocket and handed Ruby something. She jumped up and down, telling him he was the best uncle ever (“Yuu arr ta besst uncle evahh!”) as he waved her off.

Blake sat up. Ruby was running back toward her. She was quite the runner for someone of her age. She seemed to have quite the spirit too.

She halted near Blake’s spot but slid a bit. She managed to not fall flat on her face but her face was red and puffy. She breathed in and out before kneeling and handing over another cookie.

_Another cookie! Same cookie but full sized, the same size!_

Blake hoped this wasn’t a cruel dream, that she would wake up in another black alleyway with an empty stomach.

She reached out but was hesitant.

“Donut worry.” Ruby assured her. “Tis one is myne butt I wont you ta have it.”

Blake licked her lips and reached out to snatch hold of it. But lurched forward instead into a tight hug.

“Thank… you!” she cried into her shoulder.

“Donut worry.” Ruby said again in a low whisper this time. “I have pwenty to eet lateter.”

Blake saw over her shoulder the uncle look at her with scrutiny. She let her go and Ruby was about to run away, when Blake nearly forgot to answer her earlier question.

“My name is Blake.”

“OW! Ahhh…” Ruby seemed caught off guard, which seemed odd.

_She would accept a hug from a stranger but not for the stranger to tell her her name? Very odd girl indeed._

“Oww Riht!” She finally caught on.

She looked back at her uncle then back at Blake holding her two cookies. She had a big smile on her face. A proud smile.

“Ok, got ta go! Buy Bweaky!”

She waved as she ran back to join her uncle. He took her hand and they walked in the direction of the park.

Curiously, Blake watched them dip away into the distance, not eating either of her generous offerings from the generous girl yet.

She looked down and smiled at them. “I won’t forget you, Ruby Rose.”


End file.
